


Speaking the Language

by ersatzbeta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/ersatzbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sasuke communicate with words and deeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking the Language

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains moderately explicit m/m. However, I hesitate to label it a PWP; I think there's more story to it than that. You be the judge.

Sasuke has a dream, a nightmare, that wakes him in the middle of the night. He lays still in his bed, pushes himself into the mattress to calm the shudders racing across his body. Still trapped in the dream atmosphere, it takes him a minute to realize that someone is crouched on his windowsill. He throws a kunai out of habit, but the interloper catches it on a finger. It is Kakashi. His hair glows white in the sliver of moonlight that creeps in between the curtains. Sasuke frowns, but he pulls back the covers. He rises from the bed and goes to the window.

"What do you want?" says Sasuke.

He knows it's pointless to use the lateness of the hour as an excuse to get rid of the man. Best to be direct, rude even, to get him to go away. He hitches at the neck of his night shirt.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood," says Kakashi.

Uninvited, he hops down into Sasuke's bedroom. It's indolent, the way he stands there, one hand in his pocket, sweeping the room with his eye, mouth twisting beneath the mask. He is measuring Sasuke, the accoutrements of his life, and Sasuke doesn't like it.

"Get out," says Sasuke.

He points at the window and is surprised to see that the nightmare lingers on in his fingertips: cold and shaky beyond his control. He curses himself and drops his arm, fisting his hand at his side. There is a keen attention in Kakashi's bearing and he hates it, hates that Kakashi wouldn't have missed that moment of weakness even if he'd been blindfolded.

"Bad dream?" says Kakashi.

There is something a little off about the way Kakashi says this, a kind of hesitance, and it makes Sasuke want to think about why he's here. He concentrates instead on how Kakashi is invading his space.

"Get out," says Sasuke. "I'm fine, so leave."

He's lying through his teeth, and he knows Kakashi knows, but this doesn't stop him from doing it. He hates how smug his former teacher is, like he knows all about it, like he knows every thought that goes through Sasuke's head. Kakashi isn't god and he can't fix this.

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi doesn't go. He takes his hand out of his pocket, pulls the chair up from Sasuke's desk, and sits. His feet rest flat against Sasuke's floor and Sasuke just knows that he's left a trail of dirt across the room. For a second he wonders if this is how Kakashi conducts all his visits. And then he regrets thinking about it at all, because jealousy rises up at the thought of Kakashi making stops at other people's homes. It's nothing to be jealous of because Sasuke doesn't want him here in the first place.

Sasuke engages in a staring match with Kakashi. Even though it's the middle of the night, there's enough light from the moon for him to see general outlines of things. Kakashi's knees are a little high coming off the seat of the chair. Maybe Sasuke's room is too small for this presence, though it always seems too large when he is alone. The bandages on Kakashi's legs are a grayish blur, his torso and shoulders nearly indistinguishable from the dark wall behind him. Sasuke's mind fills in what he can't clearly see: the silent rise and fall of his breathing, the dark band of Kakashi's hitai-ate, the contours of his face beneath the mask, the very end of the scar that bisects his eye and parallels the bridge of his nose. That one visible eye, dark and glittering, stands out all the more in the thin, pale slice of his face not obscured by dress or shadow.

Sasuke swallows. Kakashi has not moved, has not blinked, and his gaze drills into him. He knows he's been staring and shame burns its way across his face, scorching his cheeks and blunting the edge of his anger. Since when has he been able to get Kakashi to do anything, anyway? He can't force him to leave. Sasuke shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"Take off your shoes if you're going to stay," he says.

He doesn't expect an answer, except maybe the quirk of an eyebrow or some sort of weird and unrelated proverb, so it surprises him all the more when Kakashi speaks.

"All right," says Kakashi.

His clothes shift and rustle as he bends to unfasten his sandals. Sasuke is flabbergasted as Kakashi takes them off and sets them neatly underneath his chair. He unzips his vest, the tag clinking against the head of the zipper as he lets it go. He drapes the vest over the back of the chair. Kakashi looks up again and catches Sasuke's eyes.

"Yes?" says Kakashi.

There are possibilities in his voice, things Sasuke can and can't name, things he won't name because that one little word has dredged up a host of responses in him and he can't face them all. His shoulders tremble and he can't stop them. Sasuke harnesses that energy and forces it into a shrug. He hopes Kakashi doesn't expect a reply, though it twists his insides to think that he's already given away more than he ever intended. Sasuke crosses his arms.

"I'm going to bed," he says.

Though it is not his usual habit, Sasuke climbs onto the side of the bed closest to the window. He cringes at exposing his back to the open window, but it's better than feeling that gaze, intent and sharp upon his back. As it is, he almost can't stand the thoughtfulness radiating from Kakashi. It isn't obvious in Kakashi's expression, but Kakashi is thinking. Sasuke can tell. It is probably about him. This both chills and warms Sasuke and he prays that Kakashi can't see the goose bumps rising on his arms as he flips the covers back from the bed. He just knows Kakashi will say something and the anticipation digs into him.

"Good night, Sasuke," says Kakashi.

Kakashi rearranges himself slightly in the chair, leans back a little more, slides his feet forward on Sasuke's floorboards with a soft scrape. He folds his arms across his chest and that too-knowing eye closes. His face slackens, incurious. Sasuke doesn't doubt that Kakashi is still watching, all appearances aside. Sasuke tucks himself in, pulls the covers up to his chin and stares at the darkness of the ceiling.

He catches himself holding his breath while listening to the small sounds Kakashi makes. Sasuke has the vague idea that Kakashi is noisy on purpose just so he won't startle him. And, against his expectations, Sasuke starts to relax as the minutes pass by. He closes his eyes. He realizes, rather calmly, that he and Kakashi are breathing in synch now…and it's not unpleasant or distasteful like he might have imagined. Normally, Sasuke hates doing anything at the exact same time as anyone else, but this is different. Almost nice. He settles down again and warmth creeps into his body.

Sasuke is on the edge of sleep, ready to drop from the half-aware into the fullness of dreams, when Kakashi starts talking.

"You had a nightmare," says Kakashi.

"What?" says Sasuke.

His eyes jerk open and he rolls over to look at Kakashi. He strains his eyes against the darkness and picks out the shape of Kakashi's face.

"Your chakra was disturbed," says Kakashi. "I felt it all the way across town."

Sasuke's heart races. The blood pounds in his ears, though he prefers to think it is because Kakashi has startled him awake. Embarrassment mixed with something else, something equally humiliating as his failure to control himself, wells up in the pit of his stomach. He is dizzy with the strength of it. Kakashi came across town in the middle of the night. For him.

"'M fine," Sasuke says. "Really."

"I know," says Kakashi. "You're always fine."

Sasuke rolls over again, his back to Kakashi, and stares out the window. There's nothing he can say to that, really. He's being humored, and Kakashi is being polite not to call him out or to question him further, which is exactly what Sasuke doesn't expect of him. Kakashi's always been incisive in conversation, cutting into the heart of whatever the topic is. His silence distresses Sasuke. What if he's waiting for an apology? Or an explanation? Sasuke is sure he would die if he had to give either.

Without his conscious approval, his breath comes faster. Sasuke notices, for the first time, a strange taste in the air. Not a taste, he decides after a few more breaths. A smell. It's Kakashi. The smell of him--clean, a little spicy, warm and human--is filling his sterile little room. Sasuke realizes with a start and a faint flash of horror and embarrassment that Kakashi smells nice and that that scent is going to be all over his things, if it isn't already. Sasuke takes a deep breath and holds it.

The idea of going around all day tomorrow smelling like Kakashi sends his thoughts fluttering like wounded birds. The whole flock scatters when it hits him that he's hard. When Sasuke exhales, a sound escapes him, and he doesn't have time to tell if it's a good one or a bad one, because Kakashi is suddenly right there with him, sitting on the bed. Kakashi leans in close, hesitates, and touches Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke," he says. "It's okay."

His breath hits the side of Sasuke's neck, warm, and Sasuke can feel Kakashi's lips are a fraction of an inch away from his ear. Sasuke's heartbeat deafens him.

"No it's not," says Sasuke. "It's not okay."

And he means it, really he does, but he finds himself twisting around anyway, half underneath Kakashi and feeling claustrophobic and self conscious because Kakashi knows. There's no way he couldn't know this close up.

"Look at me," says Kakashi.

Sasuke does.

"It's okay," says Kakashi.

He is emphatic and, finally, it sinks in for Sasuke as Kakashi pulls down his mask. Though Kakashi's back is to the window, Sasuke can see enough, sees more than he ever expected and something dangerous spreads through his chest. He lets go of the breath he wasn't aware of holding. He moves forward and up into the darkness. His lips touch Kakashi's and Sasuke is torn between pulling away and getting closer. Kakashi's lips are dry, warmer than Sasuke might have expected if he had had any expectations for this situation. He is suddenly doubtful and he breaks the kiss.

Kakashi holds still and Sasuke is beyond grateful that he hasn't made a move to leave, that he hasn't mortally offended the man. Sasuke tries again.

He presses his lips against Kakashi's, harder this time, maybe too hard or not hard enough. It is so strange and Kakashi's teeth are very close behind his lips. Sasuke hasn't ever given much thought to his gums before, but he does now because they are tingling and sensitive, feeling the pressure of his mouth on Kakashi's.

This time, Kakashi moves back.

"Sasuke," he says, his voice a bit rough. "I…you…"

It dawns on Sasuke, rather late, that Kakashi has probably given this situation thought before now. A lot of thought, he amends, if the timbre of his voice is anything to judge by. It's a little frightening, a little overwhelming, but it is also relieving to know that Kakashi might have actually planned for this. He looks at Kakashi again. This close, he can feel the heat radiating from the other man's body, and his scent is intoxicating. Kakashi draws close and Sasuke wants to smile, for all his nervousness.

"Whatever," says Sasuke, and the word carries a certain affection.

Kakashi smiles and moves over him once more. He kisses Sasuke, lips slightly parted, and Sasuke is surprised at how different it feels, how much softer it is, how his teeth aren't threatening to come right through his lips this time.

"May I?" says Kakashi.

His hands come to rest on Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke figures out that Kakashi wants to pull the blankets down a bit. He hesitates. He knows it's bad and that it will probably be taken as rejection, but he can't seem to get himself to do it.

"You know," Kakashi says. "We don't have to…"

Sasuke gives him a withering glare.

"Shut up," says Sasuke. "I…just shut up."

He can't believe he has said that. It was rude, for one, but more importantly it wasn't anything like what he had intended to say. Kakashi backs off, settling himself on the foot of the bed. Sasuke breathes in and collects himself. Then, neatly and without looking at Kakashi, he rolls the blankets down to his waist. He thinks a minute more before pulling the rolled part to the side, exposing his legs and a triangle of the bed beneath him. He feels Kakashi's scrutiny and resists the urge to squirm.

"Kakashi?" says Sasuke.

Kakashi looks at him and comes up the bed again. He waits for a minute as Sasuke struggles to form words.

"Yes?" says Kakashi.

Sasuke feels his face flood with color. He turns his head to the side and somehow manages to squeeze the thought out of his mouth and into the range of Kakashi's hearing. Kakashi's eyebrow jumps upward, but he nods.

"Okay," says Kakashi.

He pauses and looks Sasuke right in the eye. His gaze pins Sasuke to the pillows.

"Thank you for being honest."

Sasuke really does writhe in embarrassment now. Still, it is short lived because Kakashi is very, very close to him again. Kakashi's hands land on either side of his head, and Sasuke meets him halfway, craning his neck upward to kiss him. Kakashi breaks the contact after a minute and returns to kiss him more deeply. His tongue traces Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke opens his mouth, gingerly, awkward and hesitant because this is Kakashi and Kakashi matters more than the others he's kissed and more than he wants to admit. They kiss again and Sasuke feels electric as his tongue reaches Kakashi's.

Eventually, Kakashi pulls back, his lips shining in the faint light. Sasuke presses his lips together, licks them and tastes Kakashi on himself. He smiles at Kakashi for the first time, not sure if he will see it in the dark. Sasuke hears the clink of Kakashi's hitai-ate going onto the nightstand. And Sasuke understands this exchange. He knows now that Kakashi saw his smile. Kakashi's face is wholly exposed to him now, and if Sasuke were to turn on a light he would see it in its entirety.

Kakashi is the one who reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp. He looks both younger and sadder than Sasuke expects, which makes him all the more handsome. Sasuke smiles again and Kakashi's face softens around his mismatched eyes. Sasuke turns out the light. He is uneasy thinking that anyone on the street could look up and see the shadows they cast against the window. He gets off the bed and opens the curtains to let in the moon instead. Sasuke goes back to the bed and sits on the foot of it.

Kakashi looks at Sasuke's night shirt and tilts his head. Sasuke nods and undoes the buttons down the front. He tries to slow his breathing, but the way Kakashi's eyes move up and down over his chest and abdomen and the way his hands smooth over and expose Sasuke's shoulders, pushing back the pajamas with his callused fingers…it's a losing battle. He shudders as those roughened palms skate over the skin of his back, approaching his spine. Sasuke yanks the night shirt the rest of the way off and tosses it to the floor. His underwear is the only clothing he has left. His heart beats triple time and embarrassment wars with arousal under Kakashi's frank gaze. Sasuke is sure Kakashi can measure the pulse at his throat. When Kakashi nips along the underside of his jaw, the sensation undercuts his bad thoughts.

"Please," says Sasuke.

He tugs at Kakashi's clothing and Kakashi nods. He stands and unrolls the wrappings around his legs, removes his shirt and then his pants. He lays it all neatly on the abandoned desk chair. Sasuke is captivated by this matter-of-fact performance. It seems like the sort of thing Kakashi would do in his own home, before bed, and Sasuke appreciates this honesty.

Kakashi is naked and Sasuke's mouth dries out. Heat rolls over him as he takes a long look. He starts at Kakashi's feet and works his way upward, lingering here and there. Eventually their eyes meet, and Kakashi is grinning. It looks good on him. Sasuke turns his head to the side, but the offence he takes is only for show. He doesn't even try to wipe a smirk off his face as he trains his nearest eye on Kakashi's body.

"Well then," says Kakashi. "On or off?"

His eyes drop to the only clothing on Sasuke's body. Sasuke swallows, and he knows what he'll say and it shocks him in a pleasant way.

"Off," he says. "If you want, you could…"

And he feels some small mortification that his voice rose so much on that last word, but it doesn't matter so much now because Kakashi has interpreted things correctly. He nudges Sasuke further onto the bed, one broad hand over Sasuke's breastbone, pushing gently, directing him down onto his back. Sasuke brings his legs up onto the mattress.

Kakashi hooks his middle fingers underneath the waistband and slides the underwear down. The rest of his fingers make sure the fabric doesn't catch, stretching the elastic out over Sasuke's body, riding along the sides of his thighs and knees and down his shins. Sasuke quivers as the article of clothing is gently dropped off the edge of the bed.

Kakashi crouches over him. He kisses Sasuke, and his mouth travels down the jawline to the throat. His teeth close gently over Sasuke's pulse point and on each side of his Adam's apple. He bites harder near where Sasuke's curse seal used to be, and Sasuke jerks underneath him, mouth open and sucking hard for air. Kakashi makes a matching bite on the opposite shoulder and Sasuke's hips rise, bringing a moment of heated contact between them. Kakashi groans. Sasuke repeats the motion and Kakashi pushes back against him. The friction is exquisite and Sasuke wants to do it again, but hard hands dig into his hips, holding him still when he tries to surge forward. This irritates Sasuke, and he reaches out and tugs Kakashi's hair.

"What's your problem?" says Sasuke.

Kakashi's eyes hold his and Sasuke grips Kakashi's hair a little tighter.

"There's no hurry," says Kakashi.

And really, Sasuke had thought he was all out of embarrassment, but a fresh blush heats his already warm cheeks. It doesn't stop him from pulling a little on the soft, silvery hair in his hand, though. Kakashi hums in pleasure and moves one hand from Sasuke's hips to his chest. He strokes across Sasuke's pectorals, putting a little pressure onto one nipple with his thumb, testing the waters. Sasuke arches his spine, brings his body up into Kakashi's touch, breathing hard and wanting more. Kakashi obliges, licks his thumb and forefinger, pinches more and more firmly until Sasuke forgets he is still holding onto Kakashi's hair and pulls a little too tight when the pressure is just about perfect.

"Easy," says Kakashi.

He sounds amused more than anything else.

Sasuke still feels guilty and he loosens his grip. He runs a finger along Kakashi's scalp. He drops his hand to the sheets and twists it there, which is a great idea because Kakashi has one nipple pinched between his fingers and the other in his teeth and it is jaw-clenchingly good. Sasuke doesn't think it can get much better, but it does when Kakashi switches sides, biting what he has pinched, and rolling between his fingers what he has bitten.

Sasuke lets go of the covers and instead lays his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi moves lower, his hands gliding along Sasuke's sides, mouth brushing his sternum, the slight depressions between the muscles of his abdomen. Sasuke flinches when Kakashi comes to his navel. Kakashi looks up at him.

"It's okay," says Sasuke. "Sensitive spot."

"Ah," says Kakashi.

And Kakashi touches first with his fingers, stroking gently. Sasuke grits his teeth and concentrates on breathing out his nose. Kakashi settles himself between Sasuke's legs and uses his tongue to map his navel and the skin around it. He circles, dips into the shallow indentation, presses his mouth against it and warms it with his breath.

Sasuke exhales shakily. His fingers squeeze Kakashi's shoulders tight, blunt nails catching on the dense muscles. Kakashi groans into Sasuke's middle, but he doesn't stop lavishing attention on him. His face is warm, and his tongue is slippery as it traces patterns over Sasuke again and again. Sasuke struggles to find his voice.

"Hey," he says.

He nudges Kakashi's side with a foot. His toes are cold and Kakashi startles and sits up.

"Hmm?" says Kakashi.

His eyes are dark, irises barely visible around the pupil. Sasuke is drawn to his mouth: parted wet lips, a flash of strong teeth behind them. He shivers and pulls himself up face to face with Kakashi.

"I want to…" says Sasuke.

He falters and reaches out to Kakashi. He catches one of Kakashi's hands in his.

"I want to touch you," says Sasuke.

"I'd like that," says Kakashi.

Sasuke is gratified that Kakashi's eyes darken further as he brings Sasuke's hands back to lay on his chest. Sasuke can feel Kakashi's heart beating fast under the skin. Kakashi is sweating, too, and he breathes hard when Sasuke slides his hands up along his breastbone. He sweeps along the collarbones, leads his fingers back along Kakashi's shoulders and into his hair. He places gentle bites under Kakashi's left ear and down his neck.

Kakashi murmurs his appreciation and shivers when Sasuke winds his fingers in his hair and nips at the base of his throat. Sasuke can tell Kakashi's holding himself back because he's anchored himself to the bed, fists balled in the covers. His arm muscles are tight and stand out sharply beneath his skin.

Sasuke presses closer and enjoys the feel of Kakashi's body meeting his. Kakashi is hot and a touch slick with sweat now, the spicy scent of him strong in the air. Sasuke tastes the salt of his sweat as he mouths Kakashi's right nipple. With one hand, he follows a thin scar that curves over the muscle there and goes down and out, skimming low along his ribs. The other hand presses flat over Kakashi's left pectoral. Sasuke feels the nipple slowly contracting against his palm, and it connects to the almost unbearable heat building in his groin.

Sasuke is surprised to find that he is sweating hard. He swipes at his hairline with one hand and, before he can dry it against the covers, Kakashi grabs him by the wrist and licks a line from the tip of his middle finger down to the heel of his hand. Sasuke's hand tingles. Kakashi smiles, and when he speaks his voice rumbles in his chest and vibrates against Sasuke.

"I really want to taste you," says Kakashi. "Can I?"

Sasuke swallows, nods, and kisses Kakashi hard. Kakashi kisses back, and Sasuke can taste a hint of himself in Kakashi's mouth. He catches his reflection in Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

Kakashi eases him back onto the bed. Sasuke stretches his legs out, rotating his ankles and tipping his toes back toward his shins. His calves burn pleasantly as he works the muscles there. He looks at Kakashi.

"Okay," Sasuke says. "I'm ready."

Kakashi puts his hands on Sasuke's legs, making space between them. Kakashi strokes the soft skin of his inner thighs. Goosebumps rise in his wake, and Sasuke bites his lip at the feel of Kakashi's hard, callused hands as they work their way up. Sasuke exhales through his nose as he struggles not to pant. A strangled noise tears from his throat when Kakashi follows the same path, first right, then left, with his tongue. His hands come to rest on Sasuke's sides, and Kakashi bows his head down.

Sasuke cries out.

Kakashi's mouth is so soft on him, so gentle and hot and wet. Sasuke gasps. He can't seem to stop making small noises. He wants to bury his head in the pillows out of sheer embarrassment when Kakashi looks at him, but he reads approval in that face. Sasuke shudders and his hips cant upward.

Sasuke is a quiet person by nature, but he knows Kakashi understands this language his body now speaks. Each indrawn breath is loud and each time he lets the air out it stutters, hitches on his tongue. He can't fill his lungs enough to satisfy the demands of his racing heart, can't stop the quiver in his belly as Kakashi works his mouth over him. His muscles tighten reflexively and he fights to be careful of where his feet are planted on the bed. Sasuke tries not to kick Kakashi when he is surprised by the friction of his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot.

He can't decide where to put his hands, can't think well enough with Kakashi building a rhythm of lips and mouth and tongue. He pants open-mouthed, sweat breaking out on his chest, and finds that one hand has wrapped itself around Kakashi's bicep. The other he shoves underneath himself, grabbing a handful of sheets and scrabbling for purchase. Sasuke squeezes tight around Kakashi's arm. The muscles underneath his fingers swell and flex.

Sasuke digs his nails in, and Kakashi groans, and Sasuke see stars. It is almost enough and he is so close he can taste it in the back of his throat and he moans.

"Please, " says Sasuke. "Please, Kakashi, please."

He is only half-aware, his focus narrowing around where Kakashi and he are joined. Sasuke arches his back and his neck. Just a little more. His heart pounds. Just a little further. Kakashi's teeth scrape against him ever so gently, and Sasuke moans, low and sharp and hard. Sasuke is suddenly there, air roaring in his lungs, heart thumping, fingers so tight around Kakashi's arm that he can't feel them, hips jerking involuntarily as he strains, testing himself against Kakashi's body. He can't breathe, can't feel anything but the heat that pools low and spreads through him, can't hear past the white noise rushing into his ears.

Sasuke comes back to himself, hot and shaking. Kakashi is looking at him, desire evident in his regard, and something like pain there as well. Sasuke realizes that Kakashi is still hard as he comes up to kiss Sasuke on the mouth.

"Sasuke," says Kakashi.

They are speaking the same language now, and Sasuke understands. He pulls Kakashi to sit between his legs, his still-quivering front to Kakashi's. Sasuke licks his palm and reaches out.

Though the angle is awkward, Kakashi slips forward into Sasuke's touch, groaning as the hand slides up and down. Kakashi's head is thrown back, mouth held tight. The muscles in his neck stand out, lined and shining with sweat. He twitches once, twice in Sasuke's hand and Sasuke knows it won't take much. He removes his hand and Kakashi makes a noise of protest.

Sasuke leans down, licks his lips, and gives Kakashi a long stroke with his tongue. Kakashi gasps, his chest rising and falling. Sasuke does it again, holds onto him and sweeps his tongue up and down and up again. Kakashi tenses. Sasuke touches him with the very tip of his tongue and Kakashi comes, gliding easily in Sasuke's hand, moaning with his eyes screwed shut, his face turned to the ceiling. Sasuke watches as Kakashi bite his lip so that hard he bleeds. Sasuke keeps moving his hand, and with each stroke Kakashi shudders and gasps until, finally, he drops back on the bed.

Sasuke lies down beside him and cleans his hand on the sheets. They both work to catch their breath for a minute. Sasuke starts to think again.

"Now what?" says Sasuke.

"Hmm?" says Kakashi.

He rolls over to look at Kakashi. He is rubbing at his left eye and wincing. Without needing to be told, Sasuke reaches and grabs Kakashi's hitai-ate. Kakashi puts it on while laying down. He sighs.

"Thank you," says Kakashi. "And as for what's next…"

Sasuke is surprised when Kakashi's hand makes its way into his lap. He jumps and Kakashi laughs.

"We could get some breakfast," says Kakashi. " Shower here, eat breakfast out, and then come back here."

Sasuke looks out the window and sees the sky is already starting to grow light. He scoots a little closer to Kakashi, until their sides touch. He thinks about Kakashi's offer. He'd been expecting to hear something rather different, for all that it sounds very good. Kakashi interrupts his thoughts.

"Or," says Kakashi. "We could shower here, go get some breakfast, and then…"

Kakashi hesitates. Sasuke sits up and stares at him. Kakashi is nervous, Sasuke realizes. He'd never known Kakashi to be nervous, not even on an impossibly dangerous mission. Sasuke is fascinated. He watches Kakashi swallow.

"We could go back to my place when we're ready," said Kakashi.

Sasuke is struck dumb. For all the years he's known Kakashi, Kakashi has never let him in further than the front door. Thoughts swirl around in Sasuke's head as he tries to puzzle it out.

"I'd like that," says Sasuke. "I'd like that a lot."

He is awestruck, but at least he didn't hesitate. He finds his hand reaching out for Kakashi's hair. Sasuke settles for fluffing the covers instead.

"Of course," says Kakashi. "That means we'll have to get out of bed at some point. I'm not sure I can do that yet."

Sasuke is startled into laughing. Kakashi joins him, and they quiet down after a bit. They lay without bothering to get under the covers. Neither man says a word for a long time.

  


Later, they watch the sun rise, still lying in Sasuke's bed.


End file.
